


Text Confessions

by UntamedEgg



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, raihan/reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntamedEgg/pseuds/UntamedEgg
Summary: Raihan reaches out to Leon to have his aid to finding out whether you have feelings for him or not. It doesn't go as he planned, but perhaps for the best.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Text Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! It's been a while since I've written fanfiction so sorry if this is weird ^^' This is definitely OOC for Raihan, but I wanted... To write something like this! Hope you enjoy!

_ R: Leon, bro _

_ L: What’s up, Rai? _

Raihan’s leg bounced up and down nervously, leaning over the edge of his bed with his rotom phone nestled tightly within his hands. His thumbs hovered hesitantly above the keyboard, cyan eyes flickering to Leon’s response. He mulled over in his mind whether this was a good idea or not. He knew how Leon could take things to the extreme sometimes, but regardless of him being his rival, Leon was also his best friend.

_ R: I need to talk to you about something. I need help _

_ L: ??? Yeah? Everything ok? _

Raihan nibbled nervously at his bottom lip, fanged tooth digging a little too hard into the skin, but at the moment he could really care less. He hated how he felt. How nervous he was, how the butterflies in his stomach flitted about on the thought of what he was about to do next. Admitting something was always the worst because that meant that it was true.

_ R: Leon. Bro. I think- _

He hesitated again, letting out a frustrated huff. This was incredibly unlike him, but Raihan couldn’t help but feel the blush rise into his cheeks as he typed out the rest of his message. 

_ R: -I think I like y/n. I need your help _

There wasn’t an immediate response. No text bubbles popped up for a good solid minute to indicate that LEon was typing. Raihan’s heart hammered in his chest, clutching his phone and mentally screaming at Leon to respond. The Great Dragon tamer was never this vulnerable, but here he was, texting his best friend about the crush he had on you. Well, now it felt even more than a crush as he sat here on his bed, staring at his phone. Just the thought of you creeping into his mind quickened his heartbeat and he swallowed hard. The way you smiled, the way you laughed, the way your eyes lit up when you giggled, thinking about pressing his lips against those soft lips. He had it bad. So very, very, very bad.

_ L: WHAT!? YOU LIKE Y/N!? BRO WHEN!? _

The text notification pulled him from his thoughts and back into reality as Leon’s response popped up on his phone and he mentally cursed himself.

_ L: Oh my god!!! Raihan! Now it all makes sense! The way you always look at them!!! NO WAY _

_ L: Ok ok okok enough freaking out, bro. I swear. What you need my help with? Your CHAMPION wing man is here to help ;) ;) ;) _

_ L: DO YOU NEED HELP CONFESSING?? _

Raihan sighed, lifting a hand to his face and dragging it down the side of his cheek. He could already tell he would regret this decision, but the deed had already been done. Leon’s nagging would be the death of him now over this matter. This very delicate matter. Wait- The way he always looked at them? Was he too obvious? His cheeks flushed again, suppressing a groan. If Leon had noticed, then maybe you had too already? No, no don’t think of that right now, Rai.

_ R: Leon. Calm down. It’s just a little crush- _

That was a lie. 

_ R: -I just… Need you to find out for me if they… Idk man, maybe like me back?? _

Leon’s response was instantaneous.

_ L: YOU KNOW I GOT YOUR BACK, RAI. Love Detetive Leon is on the CASE ;) _

Raihan barked out a laugh at that and quickly sent a reply back that he was grateful for his help (or was that also a lie?) and that he has to go. OH and to NOT be TOO OBVIOUS. Simple right? Right.

He released his phone and it whizzed up into the air to hover around his head, staring at the wall of his bedroom for a very, very long moment. He had confessed that he liked you. He had feelings for you that were beyond that of the platonic realm. This was mostly just to himself to finally admit it that he did. But god was he terrified now. What if you didn’t happen to like him back? Then what? Would you never find out his feelings for you and he’d just have to repress them?

Or what if you DID find out, didn’t feel the same and he made you uncomfortable? That last thought pulled his lips down into a frown before Raihan let out another audible, frustrated groan. He reached up and pulled his headband down over his eyes and flopped onto his back, sprawling out on his bed.

His rotom phone buzzed around his head and he glanced at it from underneath his headband. Taking the headband off and throwing it to the side, he huffed. Raihan reached forward and took his phone, finger hovering over the text icon. He could text you… See how you were doing… But then the thought that Leon had already messed things up crossed his mind and he winced. Maybe at another time.

Instead, he found that it was getting late into the evening and that it was about time for him to sleep. He had a big day tomorrow which was the unfortunate truth. 

Soon enough, he was settled in and ready for sleep but even with the lights off, he found it hard to sleep. His nerves felt too jittered.

\---

The next two weeks or so followed without incident which was suspicious. He had hardly heard from Leon, but even with the Champion’s secret task at hand, he was still a busy man. Little did he know what was going on behind the scenes.

Raihan was about done with practice for the day, bidding his trainers a good day as they all took their leave from the stadium. This year's Gym Challenge was rumored to be a tough one and he wanted every one of his trainers prepared for those who would make it to his gym. You were amongst them. One of his favorites of course.

You always gave it your all, battling with such enthusiasm and determination that you made an Arcanine’s fire look like a spark compared to your blaze. 

His heart fluttered in his chest as he recalled this evening's practice, putting some supplies away in his locker. He moved absentmindedly, organizing everything and making sure it was all in order before he left. Was Leon really talking to you? You barely seemed to pay attention to him lately, but you had also been very very focused on improving today. The outfit you wore today especially had attracted his eye. Was it on purpose that you wore such tight fitting sports gear, especially that teasing crop top? Raihan nibbled at his bottom lip, his cheeks flushing as his thoughts ran with less than innocent scenarios.

So much so that he had barely noticed someone else enter the locker room. You had entered. You hesitated a moment, eyes fixed tentatively upon the Gym leader putting his stuff away. You noticed how flushed his face looked, his cyan optics distance. Had today been tiring for him? It looked like it. You approached, clearing your throat as you drew closer to him.

Raihan practically jumped out of his skin at the intrusion, your throat clearing sounding more like a clash of thunder than a gentle gesture to get his attention. Fuck, fuck, fuck. They’re still here? Holy shit why? He had turned to you, eyes wide and holding himself in a stiffened stance of shock. It was very uncharacteristic of him. He quickly forced himself to relax, lips curling into his signature smirk that flashed his fangs. Deep down though, he was freaking out.

You hesitated as Raihan reacted the way he did, blinking in surprise. “Oh! I’m so sorry, Raihan! I… I didn’t mean to startle you!” You said, lifting your hands up in an apologetic gesture. You hadn’t meant to scare him, but somehow you had caught the Dragon Tamer off guard which was a rather rare occurrence to happen in the first place.

Raihan swallowed, hoping his smile was convincing enough. “Oh no! You’re ok! I just had a lot on my mind, ya know? I didn’t hear you come in, y/n, can I help you with something?” He rested his hands in the pouch of his hoodie, desperately trying to do something that would still make him appear calm, cool and collect. He noticed a sudden change in your demeanor at his question and suddenly you were the sheepish one. His brows lifted in interest.

You paused before bringing up one hand to rest against your forearm, rubbing at it slightly as you averted your eyes. “Well… Leon’s been talking to me a lot more recently,” you began slowly, not noticing the sudden jolt that Raihan gave at that comment, “and he’s been mentioning you quite a bit. Well, more than a bit. Like every time we talk, he somehow brings you into it-”

Great way of being subtle Leon. A+ on just that.

“And I was wondering…” You stopped again, not sure on how to ask this. Raihan, on the other hand, felt as if his heart was going to burst from his chest, staying completely silent as you spoke. Fuck he was terrified.

“Does Leon like you?”

The question caught him completely off guard and he just stood there for a moment, registering what you had just asked. He wanted to both laugh out loud and also curse, but he settled for a nervous chuckle instead, playing it off as smoothly as he could. What had Leon been doing this past while? And how much to prompt this response from you?

“Oh! No, no, no!,” he chuckled, “I just asked him to do me a favor, that’s all.” He didn’t realize what he had just said until he saw you blink in confusion.

“A favor? What kind of favor,” you asked, eyes narrowing as you gave him a good once over.

That shut him up immediately and it was only then that he saw his mistake. Oh fuck. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. RAIHAN YOU FUCKED UP BIG TIME. 

“I- Uh- Well… Y-y/n you see-,” Raihan laughed but he couldn’t act confident this time. In fact, he felt a blush rising to his cheeks, coloring his darker features in a dusty rose hue. “Uh.. I-” He swallowed hard, looking away from your prying eyes. Did someone turn on the heat in here?

“Raihan…,” you murmured, stepping closer to him by just a little but it felt like you had brushed right up against him. He took a step back, feeling his back bump up against the lockers. He was trapped. The Great Raihan was trapped and in a situation he desperately wanted to get out of. But if you didn’t get answers now, you would surely ask again. “What favor did you ask for?”

His mouth went dry and he rubbed at the back of his neck, looking down towards the bench behind you. There was no sense in backing out now. Leon had done this. Damn he should have never asked for his help in the first place!

“Y/n… I- Uh.. Ehm,” Raihan cleared his throat, talking slowly in order to keep the shakiness out of his voice, “I asked Leon to do me a favor yes… And that favor was-” he paused and looked at you finally, deciding at that moment that he should own up to his feelings.

“I asked Leon to find out whether or not you… Liked me back. I like you, y/n, m-more than a friend or as a trainer of my gym. I think you’re cute and I-I don’t know! That was my favor.” 

There was silence. A long, drawn out silence as you stared at the Dragon gym leader, his dark complexion heated with a blush. You could feel a blush flush your own cheeks, your heart beating quickly in your chest, taking nice little skips along the way. You opened your mouth, but found no words to say. Holy shit. Raihan liked you? Liked you back?

“I-,” you started, averting your eyes from his features to look down at your feet, feeling incredibly giddy. There was a flurry of emotions jolting through you, mostly excitement and disbelief. “I-I like you too, Raihan. Wow… I didn’t think you liked me like that!” You giggled softly, glancing up at his face. He was standing there, a wide grin now lighting up his features.

Holy shit. You liked him back! The nervous energy that he had been feeling shifted into pure joy, although he still felt a little shaky from his previous nerves. “Of course!,” he responded, taking a small step forward to get closer to you, his hand hesitantly reaching out to take yours. “I’ve honestly liked you for a while now… Probably longer than you think,” he admitted, scratching at the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle, “but I’m glad the feelin’ is mutual.” 

The two of your stood there in the locker room longer than you should have, talking and exchanging giggles between the two of you. You both decided to go on a date the next day, taking the steps toward a relationship with one another. When you both finally departed and headed to your respective homes, Raihan took out his phone to text Leon.

_ R: Hey bro. Thanks for the help. Looks like I got a date tomorrow with y/n! _

_ L: HELL YEAH BRO. YOU KNOW LOVE DETECTIVE LEON IS ALWAYS ON THE CAAASSEE _

Raihan rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself, casting a glance over his shoulder to get one last look at you for the night. This would be the start of something wonderful.


End file.
